Nabiki Tendo (Continuum – 74928631)
Appearance Nabiki has shoulder-length hair (brown in the anime). As the middle sister, she is midway in height between her sisters, which also characterises her personal style. Aside from the lightninged symboled costume, she tends to wear a tank top and shirt with shorts or sweater and jeans at home. Nabiki has a more extravagant sense of fashion than either Akane or Kasumi. Personality Nabiki has been shown to be observant,[20] curious,[21] resourceful and cool under pressure, but also seems to be childish at times,[32] and is very fond of all types of tasty treats, including junk food. She has been shown as entertained by insanity and supernatural chaos which explains her life as a super hero. History Origins Doctor Saotome Genma, physics engineer, working on concert with General Kuno (Thunderbolt) Godai, created a new weapon to maintain the Cold War called the Gamma Bomb, which was being open-air tested in the Nevada desert under the supervision of Security Directorate Representative Tendo Soun. Nabiki and her sisters were also present on that field test, as was Doctor Saotome's invalid son when someone noticed a fellow walking out onto the area, lost. It was one minute to bomb detonation, so naturally everyone wanted to halt the timer, but General Kuno would have none of it, so it was up to Nabiki’s impulsive little sister to hop in a jeep and try to warn the individual that he was just a mile shy of ground zero, and she managed to get him to cover right when the bomb went off and caught her with a full-force Gamma burst. Apparently there was something very unusual about this gamma burst, It had an unpredictable effect on living tissues, and since Nabiki and Kasumi foolishly rushed out of cover to try and stop their little sister, they also got affected, while those who remained behind in the shelter came through with no cellular damage. Powers and Abilities Speed Physiology: Nabiki's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. Her cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. She metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that her body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, her body constantly expels waste products during her accelerated respiration through exhalation. Her joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. Her tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. Her bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of her feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which her brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with her bodily speed, enabling her to perceive her surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on her eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude her vision. Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour)[2]. She had sufficient energy reserves that enabled her to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing her speed to replenish her body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used her powers of acceleration for various feats. She has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. She has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. She is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon her body while moving at super-speeds. She has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. Molecular Destabilization: Through the course of her life as a superhero, her super speed has granted her numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate her molecular structure at high speeds. She has demonstrated the full effect which enables her to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if she can do this from a distance. Superhuman Strength: Nabiki possesses superhuman strength in her lower body as part of her body's adaptations for running. With her upper body she can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while her legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. Enhanced Durability: She is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Abilities Quick Intellect: Nabiki is able to think at great speeds. Because Quicksilver has high speed of perception, at her does not operate telepathy. Skilled Combatant She has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by her father making her an excellent fighter. Category:Continuum - 74928631